Ouroboros
by BeginnersTry
Summary: In a god forsaken world, technology at its peak yet humanity reversed back to its old ways. Human sacrifices but a common thing. Few still alive in a land of ashes, praying to whatever deity might still be watching over them, still keeping on living in a world without hope. Only for magic to finally take its hand into this destroyed world and change destiny, for the better or worse


**A/N: This is a story that came into my mind as I watched this cgi animation called "Ouro Short Film". Many elements of the video are integrated into this chapter and I don't know if this will have multiple chapters or if it will remain as only one. But I'm leaning more on the former, just need to get the story straight.**

 **Prologue: Ouroboros**

In a god forsaken world, technology at its peak yet humanity reversed back to its old ways. Human sacrifices but a common thing. The lands turned into ashes due to greed, hate and revenge. But few humans still alive, praying to whatever entity might be still watching over them, still kept on living in a world without hope, continuing the mistakes of previous generations. Continuing the hate and the endless battles that reduced the lands in its current state.

Deep in the deserted lands of Balkan, where the most brutal of tribes lived, a girl, young, innocent, a virgin, was kept in chains, inside a glorious temple. A sacrificial temple. Ready to be taken, ready to be handed to their god for the next victorious battle.

„Свемогући Световид! Ми ти нудимо ову жртву, у повратку желимо да нам донесеш победу у борби. Најмлађа и најчистија у целом царству. Световид! Молимо те, прими ову жртву!"

Surrounded by a magic circle, Cyrillic words written all over her body, flames illuminating the broken girl, the man continued chanting his words, praying to Svetovid.

The bearded man rouse his knife, the girl glancing at the dreadful weapon, tears barely held back, knowing they would know no mercy. The Slavic tribe was a cruel one. Kind to their own but merciless to anyone outside their own blood and believes.

And so the Slavs prayed to their god as the black haired girl prayed to her own. The girl prayed to Keres, hoping that her death would not be in vain. Hoping that her death would not help these barbarians to victory. Hoping that maybe… just maybe she would somehow make it out alive.

The knife was thrust in her chest, immediately piercing her heart. Blood flowed down her already red garments, the ink on her body washing away as the warm liquid flowed down her now lifeless body.

In the end, tears had spilled from her eyes, just as her life was taken by the hand of this cruel priest.

The ritual was over, the warriors rising from their pray, a battle cry filled the hall. The lifeless body of the girl was carried away, locked inside a room where light never greeted its walls.

The Slavs believed their ritual came to an end, but their should have waited till the lifeless body was drained off its warmth. For in the darkness of this room, another ritual took place, the prayers of the woman heard by her goddess.

A white snake slithered around the girls dead body, forming a circle of eternity. Despite the rooms architecture, lighting struck, illuminating it for a split second, the snakes body no longer slithering in endless circles, but now coiled around the girls body.

"You wish to live girl?" A voice hissed into the ear of the still warm body.

There was no reply from the woman but her answer was already clear. So the white snake bit down, its venom spreading fast.

The heart began once again to beat. Her pale physique gaining a purplish tone from the venom inside her veins, her lower arms and lower legs blackened, skin hardened. The long raven hair bleeding white, her once blue eyes open, now a red color painting her iris, her pupil matching the slit of a snake.

The girl was awake, the snake no more with her in the room.

She could feel she was no longer human, her humanity gone the moment she was offered to death. But now, even though no longer human, she could take her revenge. Take back what was taken to her and return it ten folds.

They had taken her life, her humanity, so she would take theirs.

With quiet steps she made her way back to the sacrificial hall, the door to her room unlocked, no one thinking that the dead would return to haunt them.

It was ironic, these people prayed do deities, spirits they did not even know existed and yet assumed that the dead could not return.

The warriors were still gathered in the hall, sake in their hands as they celebrated the sacrifice as well as the guaranteed victory of the upcoming war. A sacrifice had never let the slavic warriors down, but this time, the one they had chosen to sacrifice would be the one that would guarantee their defeat.

The hall stilled the moment they noticed the girl, eyes wide at the appearance of the girl believed to be dead.

They noticed the changes, the menace the girl's aura was displaying. This was not a human they were facing, they knew. In their eyes, this was a demon.

Their weapons at hand, they were ready to destroy the monster walking in their sacred hall, only for a dozen of them to be beheaded by swift moves from said monster.

The weapons were fired, dangerous beams and bullets heading her way, but easily dodged.

With a deep breath on the girls part and a powerful blow, the room was filled by green gas, the warriors choking at the toxic substance. The girl looked around, searching for one particular person in the mids of these dead bodies, but she did not find him.

The one that had taken her life had escaped and she would have no way to know where he was.

 **A/N: The part written in cyrillic basically means this "All mighty Svetovid! We offer you this sacrifice in turn for a victorious battle. Of the purest and youngest to be found. Svetovid! Please take our offer!"**

 **It was translated by my lovely boyfriend and I feel guilty for killing his folks but it serves for a cause!**

 **Please review, it will encourage me to write more if you liked it so far. Critique is also much appreciated.**


End file.
